Noticias/v.106 - Alliance Rising Update Notes
Nuevos contenidos Nuevas Skills *Todas las clases pueden tener un nuevo skill: :*Willpower of Alliance (Master level: 1): Permanentemente aumenta STR/DEX/INT/LUK/ATT/M.ATT +5. Se puede obtener al completar el quest 'The Birth of an Alliance'. Req Lev: 75 *Aran ganó dos nuevos skills: :*Regained Memory (Master Level: 1): Una skill exclusivo del Aran que se puede obtener a través de las quests de Arkarium. Aumenta permanentemente el ATT +10, Weapon DEF +300, Speed +10, Critical Rate +5%, y un daño adicional de 5% cuando se ataque a un Boss Monster. :*Physical Training (Master Level: 10): Esta es una nuevo skill pasivo que aumenta permanentemente el STR y DEX. *Evan ganó tres nuevos skills: :*Inherited Will (Master Level: 1): Un nuevo skill exclusivo del Evan que se puede obtener a través de los quests de Arkarium. Permanentemente aumenta M. ATT + 10, M. DEF +300, HP+15%, All Stats +10 y un daño adicional de 5% cuando se ataque a un Boss Monster. :*High Wisdom (Master Level: 10): Buff pasivo. Permanentemente aumenta el INT. :*Teleport Mastery (Master Level: 10): Buff activo. Permanentemente aumenta la distancia de teletransporte. Cuando se utiliza el skill Teleport, los monsters que están cerca se ven afectados con el daño y se aturden. Silent Crusade 'Recargado' El Black Magician no se detiene ante nada para salirse con la suya, incluso si eso significa alterar el tiempo para acabar con las pasadas victorias del Silent Crusade. Vuelve a descubrir la aventura del Silent Crusade y fomenta el compañerismo con Starling y Crow. Información de la versión actualizada *La nueva versión del Silent Crusade se ha añadido. *La versión anterior del Silent Crusade se ha eliminado. Los jugadores ya no pueden completar las quests en curso. *La anterior versión de los Crusader Coins han sido sustituidas por la nueva versión. *Los Silent Crusade Supply Box NPCs se retiraron de cada ciudad. Puede acceder a la tienda hablando con Wence en Silent Crusade Hideout en Edelstein, que es accesible a través del portal oculto a la derecha del mapa Edelstein City Hall. *Existentes Crusader medals, rings, belts, shoulder equipments y necklaces seguirán en posesión del usuario y no pueden ser eliminados. *Ningún cambio se hizo en el Crusader Codex. *Master Monsters Portals fueron renombrados como "Mystic Gates". *Se puede interactuar con Starling y Crow sin importar el género de tu personaje. Contenidos *'Requisito': Debes ser de nivel 45 o superior para iniciar la cadena de misiones. *El quest Silent Crusade: A Cry for Help estará disponible a través del ícono de notificador de eventos una vez que llegues al nivel 45. *El Silent Crusade es un grupo secreto en el Maple World que se especializa en la eliminación de monstruos poderosos. *Master Monsters se ubican en sus propios mapas únicos que se pueden acceder a través del Mystic Gate. Ubicación de cada Mystic Gate se especifica en los diálogos de Quests. *Usted puede entrar al Mystic Gate 15 veces al día. *Ya no es necesario estar en un party para entrar. *Adicionales Master Monsters no relacionados con la historia de Silent Crusade se han movido de sus mapas regulares a mapas especiales que se pueden llegar pasando por el Mystic Gate. *Completando las quests obtienes rings, EXP, potions, medals, y Crusader Coins *Usted puede comprar varios items especiales a través de Wence en el escondite de los Silent Crusade en Edelstein. *El Crusader Shop contiene varias pots, weapons, armors, scrolls y mucho más. Nuevo Boss Expedition: Arkarium *'Requisitos del personaje': Debes tener nivel 120 o más y haber completado los quests del Silent Crusade y Arkarium. *'Requisitos de la expedición': Cada expedición de Arkarium puede incluir de 6 a 18 caracteres. *Usted puede acceder al mapa de espera a través de un nuevo portal que está al final del mapa Three Doors en Temple of Time. *Si usted muere en la batalla, será resucitado en un mapa que sólo es un portal que está alejado de la batalla. *Recompensas: :*Dominator Pendant (Untradeable, Unique Equipped Item, REQ LEV: 140, All Classes, PENDANT, STR/DEX/INT/LUK+20, MaxHP/MaxMP+10%, Weapon ATT/Magic ATT+3, Weapon DEF/Magic DEF+100, Number of upgrades available: 5, Can be traded once with Platinum Scissors of Karma, Permanently raises Ambition/Willpower/Charm+120 when equipped) :*Fragment of Distorted Time (Untradeable. A scroll for the Dominator Pendant only. Success Rate: 70%, PAD+3, MAD+3, All Stats+3, PDD+25, MDD+25, MaxHP+25, ACC+30, EVA+30, Speed+3, Jump+2, If fails, the item will be destroyed at 100%.) :*Berserker's Eternal Ring (Part of Immortal Hero Set) (Trade disabled when equipped, Unique Equipped Item, REQ LEV: 30, All Classes, RING, STR/DEX/INT/LUK+5, Weapon ATT+2, Weapon DEF/Magic DEF +30, Accuracy +75, Number of Upgrades Available: 1, Can be traded once with Platinum Scissors of Karma, Permanently raises Ambition/Willpower/Charm+80 when equipped.) :*Guardian's Eternal Ring (Part of Immortal Hero Set) (Trade disabled when equipped, Unique Equipped Item, REQ LEV: 30, All Classes, RING, STR/DEX/INT/LUK+5, Weapon DEF+150, Magic DEF+50, Avoidability+75, Number of Upgrades Available: 1, Can be traded once with Platinum Scissors of Karma, Permanently raises Ambition/Willpower/Charm+80 when equipped.) :*High Lord's Eternal Ring (Part of Eternal Hero Set) (Trade disabled when equipped, Unique Equipped Item, REQ LEV: 30, All Classes, RING, STR/DEX/INT/LUK+5, Magic ATT+2, Weapon DEF/Magic DEF +30, Accuracy +75, Number of Upgrades Available: 1, Can be traded once with Platinum Scissors of Karma, Permanently raises Ambition/Willpower/Charm+80 when equipped.) :*Oracle's Eternal Ring (Part of Eternal Hero Set) (Trade disabled when equipped, Unique Equipped Item, REQ LEV: 30, All Classes, RING, STR/DEX/INT/LUK+5, Weapon DEF+50, Magic DEF+150, Avoidability+75, Number of Upgrades Available: 1, Can be traded once with Platinum Scissors of Karma, Permanently raises Ambition/Willpower/Charm+80 when equipped.) *Set effects: :*Immortal Hero Set: Equip both Berserker's Eternal Ring and Guardian's Eternal Ring. All Stats+15, Weapon ATT+10. :*Eternal Hero Set: Equip both High Lord's Eternal Ring and Oracle's Eternal Ring. All Stats+15, Magic ATT +10. Nuevas Quests *El Quest The Birth of an Alliance Chain :*El quest The Birth of an Alliance Chain se ha añadido. Testigos de las sucursales de la justicia por fin se juntan y se obtiene un nuevo skill, Willpower of Alliance. :*Para empezar, acepta la quest a través del ícono de notificador de eventos (una bombilla) en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla una vez que se cumplan con los requisitos. *Requisitos :*Explorers (incluyendo Cannoneer y Dual blade): Alcanzar el lv. 75. :*Cygnus Knights: Completar el quest Capture the Puppeteer! y alcanzar el lv. 75. :*Aran: Completar el quest Neinheart's Gratitude y alcanzar el lv 75. :*Evan: Completar el quest The Target of Rage y alcanzar el lv 75. :*Resistance: Completar el quest Protecting Suri y alcanzar el lv 40. :*Demon Slayer: Completar el quest Outside World? y alcanzar lv 40. :*Mercedes: Completar el quest Enemy and Friend y alcanzar el lv. 75. *Recompensas :*Un nuevo skill, Willpower of Alliance (véase la sección de Skills) :*Una medalla, A Member of the Maple Alliance (Exclusive item, Untradeable, All Classes, Type: Medal, Max HP +500, Max MP +500) :*El jugador tiene que hablar con Cygnus por última vez para conseguir su medalla y salir del Conference Room of the Alliance. Nuevas y renovadas Mini Dungeons Tres nuevos mini dungeons se han añadido. Un mini dungeon fue renovado. *Agregadas :*Ludibrium: Clock Tower Lower Floor, Forgotten Path of Time 1 :*Ludus Lake: Omega Sector, Kulan Field 1 :*Nihal Desert: Ariant Town, The Burning Sand: Cactus Desert 1 *Renovadas :*Nihal Desert: Magatia, Sahel Desert II Nuevos Hidden Streets Tres nuevos hidden streets se han añadido: *End of Cave :*'Ubicación': Esquina superior izquierda del mapa Drake Cave: Cave Exit. :*'Monsters': Drakes, Snack Bar *Silent Stillness 1 y 2 :*'Ubicación': Esquina superior izquierda del mapa Cursed Temple: Temple Entrance :*'Monsters': Wild Kargo Contenidos renovados Renovación del héroe: Aran y Evan *Skills del Aran y del Evan fueron renovados. *Todos los personajes de Aran y Evan recibirán 3 SP Reset Scrolls si se conectan entre la fecha del patch y 14 de febrero. *Puede utilizar los SP Reset Scrolls haciendo doble clic sobre el item. Todos los SP distribuidos se restablecerán y estarán disponibles para su uso. *Los SP Reset Scrolls se colocan en la categoría USE del Inventory. Si tu inventario está lleno, hágase con un espacio y desconéctese & conéctese para recibir los items. *Usted tiene un plazo de 2 semanas una vez que reciba los SP Reset Scrolls para poder utilizarlos. Los SP Reset Scrolls se borran automáticamente después de la fecha de caducidad indicada en el item. *Los SP Reset Scrolls se da sólo una vez por personaje. Los skills del Aran que se renovaron son los siguientes: *'Combo Ability': Movement speed temporarily increases every 10 Combo counts. *'Combat Step': Additional passive buff: Speed +15, maximum Speed cap +20. Cooldown has been significantly reduced. The distance covered with the skill has been increased. *'Final Charge': The mastery level has been decreased from 20 to 10. The distance covered with skill has been increased. *'Combo Drain': Duration of the buff has been significantly increased. *'Rolling Spin': Damage has been increased. *'Might': Additional passive buff: ATT and DEF increase. *'Combo Critical': Additional active buff: max Critical Damage increase. *'Cleaving Blows': Additional active buff: Increased chance of ignoring the monster's DEF. Damage reduction rate has been increased (i.e. less damage is lost when hitting multiple enemies.) *'Combo Judgment': Attacks 3 times instead of 1. *'Final Blow': Attacks 3 times instead of 1. A chance to ignore the mosnter's DEF. Increased hitting range. *'Combo Barrier': The buff duration has been slightly increased. *'High Defense': Damage reduction rate has been increased (i.e. less damage is lost when hitting multiple enemies.) *'Combo Tempest': Passive effect of permanently increasing the Combo Judgment damage has been added. *'Sudden Strike': The damage increase for Final Toss and Final Charge has been raised. Los skills del Evan que se renovaron son los siguientes: *'Dragon Soul': Added passive buff: Attack Speed +1, Weapon DEF +145, Magic DEF +145. *'Magic Guard': Damage to MP conversion rate has been increased to 85%. Buff duration has been significantly increased. *'Ice Breath': Damage has been increased. *'Elemental Decrease': The skill has become a 5th job skill. *'Slow': The skill has been removed. *'Magic Flare': Damage has been increased. *'Dragon Thrust': Damage has been increased. *'Magic Booster': The attack speed increase amount has been changed to 2. *'Breath': Damage and maximum target count have been increased. *'Killer Wings': Damage has been increased. *'Dragon Fury': Magic ATT increase rate has been raised to 35%. *'Earthquake': Damage has been increased. Maximum target count at skill level 1 is set to 6. *'Onyx Shroud': Master level was reduced from 20 to 15. *'Recovery Aura': Master level was reduced from 10 to 5. *'Illusion': Inflicted damage amount and ignored monster DEF amount have been increased. *'Flame Wheel': Attack count is increased to 3. Total cumulative damage is increased. Maximum target count has been increased to 8. *'Blessing of the Onyx': M.ATT increase amount has been raised. *'Blaze': Inflicted damage amount and ignored monster DEF amount have been increased. *'Soul Stone': Maximum target count has been increased to 6. *'Onyx Will': The body attack effect was removed. Damage reduction effect has been added. Cambios Generales en los Skills *Un error del skill de los Mercedes se ha solucionado. (Los monsters no eran golpeados se usaban sucesivamente los skills Gust Dive & Charge Drive) *Binding Darkness de los Demon Slayer & Magic Crash de los Warrior (Explorers) no puede usarse de forma consecutiva en los monsters. (Los monsters que se ven afectados por el Binding Darkness o Magic Crash se resisten al skill en un 100% durante 1 minuto después de que el efecto desaparesca.) Cambios Generales en los Dungeons *Mushroom Castle, Kerning Square, y Chryse fueron renovados. *Los requisitos de comenzar y completar de algunas quests se han vuelto menos estrictos. *Los mapas de los dungeons se han rediseñado para una mejor jugabilidad. *Las recompensas de experiencia en las quests se han incrementado significativamente. *Los jugadores ya no podrán expulsar a un miembro del party durante un Party Quest. Cambios Específicos en los Dungeons *Mushroom Castle :*Ahora los jugadores pueden entrar en el mapa del quest Bringing Down King Pepe sólos. *Chryse :*Ahora los jugadores pueden entrar en el mapa del quest Challenging Xerxes sólos. :*Cuando un miembro del party recoge el Xerxes's Necklace, el item aparecerá en el inventario de todos los miembros del party, siempre y cuando se encuentren en el mismo mapa. *Kerning Square :*Cuando un miembro del party recoge el Spirit of Rock's Music Score, el item aparecerá en el inventario de todos los miembros del party, siempre y cuando se encuentren en el mismo mapa. Revisión del Pet Speed *El speed de los pets se hará coincidir automáticamente con el de su master. *Ya no es necesario completar el quest Kenta's Advice. *'Kenta's Advice' ya no estará disponible. Crimsonwood Keep Party Quest Revamp: Parte 1 *El Crimsonwood Keep Party Quest (CWKPQ) vuelve a estar disponible. *Las 5 clases originales de los Explorers pueden participar. (Warrior, Magician, Bowman, Thief, Pirate) *Las tres clases de Legends, Cannoneer, Mercedes, y Demon Slayer, pueden participar ahora. *Clases adicionales se añadirán después como la Parte 2 del revamp. *Las clases recién añadidas pueden utilizar los siguientes skills de 2do job en la etapa 2: :*'Cannoneer (Pirate)': Scatter Shot, Barrel Bomb :*'Mercedes (Bowman)': Piercing Storm, Rising Rush :*'Demon Slayer (Warrior)': Soul Eater, Dark Thrust Eventos New Legends Shop *La NPC Lucia ha sido añadida en las principales ciudades del Maple World. *Disponible desde el 1 de febrero hasta el 8 de marzo. *La tienda vende varias equips Legends y scrolls. *Los items se pueden comprar con Legends Maple Coins. *Usted puede obtener Legends Maple Coins tradeando Legends Maple Leaves. (100 Legends Maple Leaves = 1 Legends Maple Coins.) Legends Maple Leaves es un monster drop item. *Legends Maple Coins se puede obtener a través del quest Raise a Maple Coin Tree también. Legendary Thank You Events Protect the Fireworks Festival *1 de Febrero - 8 de Febrero *Debes tener nivel 10 o más. *Habla con Gaga y recibe el item Wet Fireworks. Manténgalo en el inventario SETUP por 30 minutos para convertirlo en 1 Dry Fireworks. Wet Fireworks desaparece si se desconecta antes de que se convierta en Nice Dry Fireworks. (Repeatable) *'Recompensas': EXP (varía según el nivel del personaje) Legends Legends of Happiness! *1 de Febrero - 14 de Marzo *Alcanza el nivel 50 o 70 en una de las clases Legends (Cannoneer, Mercedes, Demon Slayer). Acepta el quest de Gaga. *'Recompensas': Al nivel 50, Tania Cloak (Cash Decorative Item, Cape, Charm +30) Al nivel 70: Mercury Cloak (Cash Decorative Item, Cape, Charm +30) Legends I'm the Legendary Hero! *1 de Febrero - 14 de Marzo *Equípese el full set de 7 Legendary Maple Armors y use el mount Orange Mushroom 30-day. *El mount Orange Mushroom 30-Day se obtiene a través del quest From Golden Leaves to Mushrooms?. *'Recompensa': The True Legendary Hero Medal (All classes, STR/DEX/INT/LUK +8, MaxHP/MaxMP/ACC/Avoidability +80, In Battle Mode: ATT +2) Cómo obtener Legendary Maple Armors *Los Legendary Maple Armors se puede encontrar en el Legendary Maple Box. *También están disponibles a través del NPC Lucia: Legends Shop con Legends Maple Coins. *Legends Maple Coins se obtiene tradeando Legends Maple Leaves (monster drop item) o completando el quest Raise a Maple Coin Tree. Cómo obtener el mount Orange Mushroom 30-day *Se puede obtener a través del Gachapon. *También se puede obtener recogiendo Golden Maple Leaves y completando el qyest Golden Leaves to Mushrooms?. *Las Golden Maple Leaves se pueden obtener a través de los quests From Golden Leaves to Mushrooms?, A Golden Maple Leaf A Day!, y Monsters and the Golden Maple Leaf!. Raise a Maple Coin Tree *1 de Febrero - 14 de Febrero *Debes ser nivel 10 o más. *Monsters con tu rango de nivel dropearán Legends Maple Coin Trees. Haga doble click en el item para ponerlo en el item pot, que es accesible a través de su inventario (la tecla I). *Alimenta al árbol con items ETC o Equip con tu rango de nivel para hacerlo dormir. El árbol estará disponible en 30 minutos. (Repeatable) *Sólo los monsters cuyo nivel oscila entre los 20 niveles superiores o 10 niveles inferiores al del nivel de tu personaje dropearán los Legends Maple Coin Trees. *'Recompensas': Legends Maple Coins, Sunrise Dew, Reindeer Milk, o Legendary Maple Tree buff. *El Legendary Maple Tree buff varía según el nivel de tu personaje: :*'Lv. 1': ATT/M.ATT +10, MaxHP/MaxMP +100, Speed +20 for 30 minutes. :*'Lv. 2': ATT/M.ATT +20, MaxHP/MaxMP +200, Speed + 20 for 30 minutes. :*'Lv. 3': ATT/M.ATT +30, MaxHP/MaxMP +400, Speed+20 for 30 minutes. From Golden Leaves to Mushrooms? *11 de Febrero - 14 de Marzo *Debes ser nivel 13 o más. *Consiga 10 Golden Maple Leaves y hable con Gaga. *'Recompensa': 1 Orange Mushroom 30-Day Coupon A Golden Maple Leaf A Day! *1 de Febrero - 14 de Marzo *'Pre-requisito': Acepta el quest From Golden Leaves to Mushrooms?. *Acepta la quest de Gaga para recibir la recompensa por cada día que inicie sesión. (Repeatable una vez al día) *'Recompensa': 1 Golden Maple Leaf Monsters and the Golden Maple Leaf! *15 de Febrero - 14 de Marzo *'Pre-requisito': Acepta el quest From Golden Leaves to Mushrooms?. *Acepta el quest de Gaga y elimina 500 monsters de tu rango de nivel. (Repeatable) Sólo se contarán los monsters cuyo nivel oscila entre los 20 niveles superiores o 10 niveles inferiores al del nivel de tu personaje. *'Recompensa': 1 Golden Maple Leaf Valentine's Day Events *8 de Febrero - 21 de Febrero. *Ayuda a desenredar el rectángulo de amor de los NPCs de Maple y obtenga EXP, buffs, y random rewards from the Valentine's Day Box. *Cada Valentine's Day Box puede contener uno de los regalos, incluyendo 2 Advanced Equip Enhancement Scrolls Coupon, 2 Equip Enhancement Scrolls Coupon, 2 Advanced Potential Scrolls Coupon, 2 Potential Scrolls Coupon y más. Gaga's Confession *Habla con Gaga y acepta el quest. Consiga 100 Gift Wrapping Papers. (Repeatable) *El quest item se puede obtener de todos los monsters. *'Recompensa': EXP (varía según el nivel del personaje) y 1 Valentine's Day Box Admin's Heart *Habla con Maple Administrator y acepta el quest. Consiga 100 Chocolates. (Repeatable) *El quest item se puede obtener de todos los monsters. *'Recompensa': EXP (varía según el nivel del personaje) y 1 Valentine's Day Box Inkwell's One-sided Love *Habla con Inkwell y recibe 1 Melted Chocolate. Mantenga el item en su inventario por 30 minutos para obtener 1 Completed Chocolate. (Repeatable) *'Recompensa': EXP (varía según el nivel del personaje) y 1 Valentine's Day Box Who Does Cassandra Like? *Habla con Cassandra. Elimine 1 Cake Monster que aparece en algunos mapas. *'Recompensa': EXP (varía según el nivel del personaje) y 1 Valentine's Day Box Love Spreader *Recibe un buff de Cody cada vez que complete las 4 anteriores quests. *Recompensa: Valentine's Day Buff (ATT/M. ATT +30) Legendary Memories Events *22 de Febrero - 7 de Marzo *Debes ser nivel 10 o más. *Celebra los recuerdos legendarios con 7 días de eventos y una montaña de recompensas. *Hable con Cassandra. Consiga 50 daily quest items de los monsters de tu nivel de rango y recibe recompensas. (Repeatable cada 5 minutos.) *Recibe el Memory Journal a través del quest Legendary Memories para hacer un seguimiento de sus eventos. *Recompensas: :*'Day 1': EXP, 20 Power Elixirs :*'Day 2': EXP, 3 Virtue's Blessing :*'Day 3': EXP, Choose 1 from the following: ::*3 Legendary Mimir's Well Water and 1 Bling Bling Monkey or ::*3 Legendary Mimir's Well Water and 1 Red Bling Bling Monkey :*'Day 4': EXP, 3 1.5x EXP Coupons :*'Day 5': EXP, 1 Advanced Equip Enhancement Scroll :*'Day 6': EXP, 1 Potential Scroll :*'Day 7': EXP, 1 Memory Box (One per day), 1 Legend Sweet and Tangy Earrings (Req Lev: 75, All classes, Untradeable, Category: Earring, STR/DEX/INT/LUK +3, DEF +50, Magic DEF +50, Available Upgrades: 5, This item can be transferred within an account once using a Sharing Tag.). :*Cada Memory Box contiene lo siguiente: ::*Elven Glasses, Pink Beach Parasol Chair, Clean Slate Scroll 10%, Potential Scroll, Special Potential Scroll, 3 1.5x EXP Coupon, 3 Legendary Mimir's Well Water, 3 Virtue's Blessing, 20 Power Elixirs, or 20 Watermelons Arreglos *Los mobs del Party Play en Ruins Henesys se han solucionado y ahora los usuarios pueden obtener una EXP adecuada en Knight District 1, Knight District 2, Knight District 3, Knight District 4, Knights' Chamber 1, Knights' Chamber 2, Knights' Chamber 3, Knights' Chamber 4, Knights' Chamber 5. *La Store Remote Pic ha sido resuelto. *El Starling Face con los ojos morados ya no aparecen como el Crow Face. *La descripción del Cannon Strike ha sido corregido. *El texto no traducido que aparece cuando se llega a Crossroads de Ereve y The Town of Ariant se ha traducido. Problemas conocidos *Craw's Pirate Hat es mal llamado como "Craw's Telescope". Categoría:Noticias